The Red in the Stone
by xxSaMIexx
Summary: What if Harry James Potter wasn't the son of James Potter? What if Harry Potter had been born a girl instead and was named Alexander Evans Snape? Follow the story of a girl and her father as they go through life's ups and downs, and witness the rise and


**The Red in the Stone**

**Summary:** What if Harry James Potter wasn't the son of James Potter? What if Harry Potter had been born a girl instead and was named Alexander Evans Snape? Follow the story of a girl and her father as they go through life's ups and downs, and witness the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters – the only thing I own is the plot.

**Author's Note: **Hello fellow fan fiction readers! I am glad you have taken the time and investment into reading my fan fiction, and I shall note that it will not be the biggest mistake of your life! Yeah, I over exaggerate but I am glad that you have taken the time to read this! **Just to clarify a few things:**

**A . Harry Potter is a female** in this fan fiction because I wanted a change, and besides, it is different and people whom actually know me, know I love being different.

**B. Severus Snape is NOT a death eater** however; there might be an OC who is.

**C. Might be slightly OOC** as this is a father/daughter story but I will try and keep aspects of the characters we know and love.

**Prologue**

_It was dark; very dark._

_A woman screamed and could barely feel somebody whispering words of comfort to her._

_She barely even noticed when her mentor congratulated her._

_The only thing she could do was allow her to cry, and pray that her new born child would be safe with the man she had fallen in love with. She wouldn't let __him__ have her – she just couldn't. That is why she was ready._

_That is why they had waited._

_So when the clock hit midnight, the three adults stood; wands raised and pointing towards the door. The child, who was still awake, was in his arms. _

_She heard him sigh, and begged softly not to do this._

_She only smiled sadly and kissed him one last time before grabbing her only child, and hugging her close to her chest._

_When the older wizard said to get ready, she hugged her child one last time and gently handed it over to the other man. _

_He sighed again._

_The door slammed open..._

**Chapter One; A few Years Later**

Alexander could not sleep.

No matter how many times she would close her eyes, she found that she would always open them back up, only a few minutes after closing them. She considered asking her father for some _Dreamless Sleep,_ but that would raise questions. And Alexander didn't like questions unless she was the one asking them.

So she had waited.

And waited...

And waited some more until finally, at four in the morning, she decided to do some light reading in the living room. However, that thought disappeared abruptly as her books were still in her father's room. A room which she dared not to enter; or more like, was forbidden to enter unless of an emergency. So she sat their; on the black, leather couch, staring, at the blank, beige wall.

Alexander knew her father knew she had left her rooms; it was as though the man could read her thoughts, but honestly, the man had placed a simple spell on her door as well as the door leading to outside their quarters. She also knew, just like last night, her dad would be awake and out of his bedroom in less than ten minutes. And she appreciates that.

Unlike most children her age, she never took any opportunity she had with her father for granted. With her past and her future, she knew anything could happen within a flash. You see, Alexander was _that _baby. The baby who lost her mother the day she was born. It was also the day where Alexander received the scar, the popularity, and the future which she didn't want.

She didn't want to kill the man which killed her mother. Yes, she hated the man for what he had done but he was gone. Alexander had defeated _him_ with sheer luck and now she was responsible for the fate of the magical world. Her father had told her, her Grandfather and Grandmother had told her, even a few friends of theirs had told her she wouldn't be fighting alone. But for the black, messy hair girl, they were just empty promises. She knew she would be the one to kill _him_ in the end

"You know...," Severus Snape begun to say, "...staring at the wall isn't going to make you sleep any quicker," he continued, as he sat down beside his daughter and ruffled her already messy, long, black hair; "But then again, you had always been a difficult brat when it comes to sleeping."

Alexander chuckled and smiled towards her father; "You are such the comedian! Are you sure you're not a master of joking rather than a master of potions?"

Severus glared playfully at his daughter, and both started laughing after a few seconds of silence. Yes, Severus Tobias Snape, the bat of the dungeons, the greasy haired git, was indeed the father of one Alexander Evans Snape.

"So, care to explain why we are both up at fifteen past four in the morning?" Severus asked, as he silently _accio'd _a hot cup of coffee for himself, and a mug of hot chocolate for Alexander.

"Thanks...," She mumbled, as she took a deep sip of her drink; "... and I honestly don't know. I tried to fall asleep but every time I tried, I just couldn't. I just... I just have a feeling at something is going to go wrong today... I'm not sure ... I ... It's confusing."

As Alexander looked down towards her lap, Severus stared at the wall. Was she right? Was something going to happen? What if it was _him_? Was he really back? '_Of course he isn't! Stop thinking to rationally! She needs her father! This is not the time to start worrying if he is back!' _Severus thought to himself, as he placed his bigger hand over her smaller one.

"What makes you think that something bad is going to happen?" He asked gently.

"I didn't say anything _bad _was going to happen. I _said _that something is going to go _wrong," _Alexander snapped, in desperate need for some sleep.

Severus glared; "Don't use that tone with me young lady. I'm not the one who isn't explaining themselves clearly. So how about we try this again, shall we? What, and pray tell, is going to go wrong?"

"I don't know! I wish I did so I could tell you but I don't! This is why I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about it!" Alexander said, as she used her free hand to run through her hair due to frustration.

Then there was nothing but silence.

A silence in which Severus did not like. It reminded him too much of _that_ night. The nights were he had allowed his only love to die to protect their daughter.

Alexander didn't like it either. It also reminded her of the same night when he was gone. Everyone was standing there, quiet, barely breathing, not even making a sound. It was horrible.

"I'm sorry...," she said softly, fiddling her fingers. "I'm just tired and I just want to know what this ... feeling means. I couldn't sleep yesterday because of it, and neither can I today. I'm sorry daddy."

"Alex ... comes here," Severus said gently, as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, "It is alright, we shall figure this out in the morning but for the moment, I think we should just try our best to go back to bed."

**I know this chapter is short, but it is only an introduction kind of thing.**

**I shall try to post regularly. **


End file.
